There is 2 sides to darkness
by jakenaster
Summary: Rated T for safety. Rating may be changed.
1. Enter Blazedevimon

**Shadow: YOU LIED! CHAOS BLA-!**

**Me: Negate Shadow's powers!**

**Shadow: ST! *Nothing happens***

**Shadow: Shadow mode change to... Shadow Rage Mode!**

**Me: Veemonx4! *Creates 4 Veemons* Veemon digivovle!**

**Veemon: Veemon digivolve to...**

**Exveemon: Exveemon!**

**Me: Veemonx2 armor digivolve!**

**Veemon (2): Veemon armor digivolve to...**

**Flamedramon: Flamedramon, the fire of courage!**

**Raidramon: Raidramon, the storm of friendship!**

**Me: Veemon golden armor digivolve!**

**Veemon: Veemon golden armor digivolve to...**

**Magnamon: Magnamon!**

**Shadow RM: Shadow is awsome! Shadow is awsome! Sha-!**

**Me: Mute Shadow! Create Talking! Create Thinking! Create Chapter! *Creates Talking, Thinking, and Chapter***

**Talking: "Talking"**

**Thinking: '**_**Thinking**_**'**

**Disclaimer: Jakenaster does not own Digimon.**

**Chapter: Enter Blazedevimon.**

* * *

"Everyone, we have a new student." The Teacher said, then a kid that had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black shirt and blue pants walked in. "This is Drake james. Sit by... sit in the only empty seat." The Teacher said, and Drake did as the Teacher said.

*In the Digital World*

"Veemon, it is time to digivolve" Davis said to his partner.

"Veemon digi-"

"Icicle throw!" A icicle hit Veemon, stoping his digivolution.

When everyone looked in the direction the icicle came from they saw a Icedevimon. "That digimon does not have a dark ring on it." Cody pointed out.

"Now it is time to finish you! Icicle thr-!"

"Badda boom!" A red fireball hit Icedevimon, stoping his attack.

When everyone looked in the direction the fireball came from they saw a Impmon and... Drake!? Drake was wearing Davis' jacket, but it was red instead of blue. "This should be easy." Icedevimon said, then Drake smirked.

"Impmon digivolve to... Blazedevimon!" Blazedevimon looked like Devimon, but the symbol on his chest was black, and he was red instead of black.

"Icicle throw!"

"Fire spear!" Blazedevimon threw a spear made out of fire, the two attacks negated eachother.

"Icy breath!" A freezeing wind came out of Icedevimon's mouth.

"Blaze blast!" A beam of fire came out of Blazedevimon's hand, the two attacks negated eachother.

"Ice throw!" Icedevimon threw a snowball that gave off a light blue glow.

"Fire throw!" Blazedevimon threw a fire ball, the two attacks negated eachother.

"Icy fist!" Icedevimon's fist gave off a light blue glow, then Icedevimon tried to punch Blazedevimon.

"Firey fist!" Blazedevimon's fist was now on fire, the two attacks negated eachother.

"Icy fist!"

"Firey fist!"

"Icy fist!"

"Firey fist!"

"We have to help him." Davis said to his partner.

"Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon!" Icedevimon did not notice Veemon's transformation.

"Icy fi-!"

"Exveelazer" A beam of light in the shape of an 'X' hit Icedevimon in the back.

"Fire spear! Fire throw! Fiery fist! Blaze blast!" Blazedevimon combined attacks destroyed Icedevimon.

"It looks like we have another Digimon that can digivolve to champion on our team." Gatomon said. "But it is a type of Devimon." TK said. "But he did save us from Icedevimon." Kari pointed out.

* * *

**Note: this takes place in between episode 22 and episode 23.**

**Me: Bye! *Waves* Say bye Shadow. Wait, you can't speak!**


	2. If I had a Tail hammer

**Talking: "Talking"**

**Thinking: '**_**Thinking**_**'**

**Disclaimer: Jakenaster does not own Digimon.**

**Chapter: If I had a Tail hammer.**

* * *

"Me and Impmon... join your team?" Drake said confused. "Yep." Kari said. "Okay." Drake said to Kari.

*The next day*

"Yolei, I'm so tired of lifting this paintbrush my whole body is shaking." Kari said to Yolei, then Exveemon and Davis walked by. "Oh, nevermind." Kari said.

*With Cody and Digmon*

"We're quite a drill team, Digmon." Cody said to his partner.

*With Drake and Blazedevimon*

"I can't belive I have to do this. Blaze blast!" Blazedevimon used his attack to turn some sand into glass.

"Someone has to turn the sand into glass." Drake said to his partner.

*With Davis*

"Hey, looking good guys!" Davis said holding a wooden plank.

*An hour or so later*

"Well, that was a good day's work." Davis said. "Yeah, good work everyone." Yolei said. "We painted everything in sight and some that weren't." Kari said. "And Davis almost strained his voice from shouting orders." Yolei said. "You know even with fresh paint and new roofs-" "And new windows." Drake added. "-primary village still looks sad." Kari said. "Your right." Gatomon said. "Maybe a cute carpenter will come by." Yolei said. "If one does come the only place he will be going is to work." Cody said. "And he will have to be a digimon." Impmon added. "I volunter to be his helper." Yolei said. '_I don't think she heard me._' Impmon thought. "Boy, that jerk sure left the digital world a mess didn't he." TK said. "Do you know who they are talking about?" Impmon whispered to Drake. "Nope." Drake whispered to his partner. "Hey, listen it is not my fault, I am doing the best I can." Davis said. "I was talking about Ken, not you." TK said to Davis. "Oh, nevermind." Davis said. "No harm, no foul." TK said. "Do you know what that means?" Impmon whispered to his partner. "Nope." Drake whispered to Impmon. "You got to wonder, what is he up to now." Kari said. "Is he just playing with us to think he is nice?" Kari continued. "If he was really nice he would be here like us. Cleaning this place up to." Davis said. "Thats for sure." Davis' partner Veemon said. "Ken is not comming back to the Digital world. Uhhh... right?" Yolei said. "One would not think so." Yolei's partner Hawkmon said. "Yeah, I do not think the digimon could forgive him for what he did." TK said. "Thats for sure." Cody said. "You sound mad." Cody's partner Armadillomon said to Cody. "Well your right, I can not forgive him either, not ever." Cody said. "Well, lets get back to the real world. I am starving." Davis said. "Great idea!" Veemon said. "Davis party of one. Lets get going." Yolei said.

*In the real world*

"Well, I got a kendo lesson, see ya later." Cody said with Umpamon (Armadillomon's In-Training form) in his arms. "Kendo is where you hit people with a stick, right?" Yaamon (Impmon's In-Training form) asked his partner from his perch on Drake's shoulder before jumping into his partner's arms and digivolving into Impmon. "Yeah." Drake said to his partner. '_How can hitting people with a stick be a sport?_' Impmon thought. "Yeah, see ya." Davis said before Impmon de-digivolved into Yaamon. "Bye!" Yaamon chirped. "Guess we will have to pig out without you." TK said. "Food! Food! Food!" Yaamon and Demiveemon (Veemon's In-Training form) chirped. "Have fun at your lesson." Kari said. "Thanks." Cody said. "Now what time is it?" Davis asked. "It is time to munch!" Davis, Demiveemon, and Yaamon said. "Hey, look at this." Cody said picking up a newspaper. "What is this?" Cody said.

*That night*

"Your mom makes REALLY YUMMY food!" Yaamon said jummping around Drake's room. "Save your energy for tomorrow." Drake said. "OK!" Yaamon chirped.

*The next day*

"What took you so long?" Poromon (Hawkmon's In-Training form) asked. "Did you lose your way?" Yaamon asked. "It is a long story." Davis said. "Some teacher are nitpickers about such little things." Davis continued. "What is it this time?" Yolei asked anoyed. "I was playing soccer inside, and somehow a window broke." Davis said. "I think I know how the window broke." Yaamon said. "How?" Demiveemon asked. "When the ball rammed into it." Yaamon said. "Again." Cody said. "It is the 4th time this week." TK said. "Huh? I thought it was 6!" Davis said.

"Back to Primary village we go! DIGIPORT OPEN!" Yolei said.

*In the Digital world*

"HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!" Some fresh level digimon chirped. "We have new friends!" Davis said. "LETS PLAY! LETS PLAY!" The fresh levels chirped. "Well, they sure were not here yesterday." Cody said. "Maybe cuz yesterday we rebuilt the nursery school." Armadillomon said. "That was a nursery school?" Davis and Impmon said. "So logic dectats that they were students." Hawkmon said. "I got ya, so if we restor things to the way they were then the digimon will come back." Yolei said. "Right, so lets get working!" TK said. "They are a mayjor pain!" Davis said, but when Kari said 'They are cute.' Davis said, "They are so sweet." "You got to be kidding me." Drake and Impmon said. "Veemon, lets give this our best shot!" Davis said.

"Veemon digivolve to... Veemon." He was still Veemon.

"What was that all about?" Davis asked his partner. "You have to try harder. Digivolve!" Davis yelled.

"Veemon digivolve to... Veemon, I'm still Veemon."

"Impmon, you try." Drake said.

"Impmon digivolve to... Impmon." He was still Impmon.

"Impmon digivolve to... Impmon." Still Impmon.

"Impmon digivolve to... Impmon, I give up."

"What is the matter with you 2?" Davis asked. "We have decided that the 4 of you need a break." Yolei said.

*A couple of minutes later*

Davis, Veemon, Drake, and the fresh levels were playing soccer. "Huh?" Impmon said when the ball rolled up to him. "AHHH!" Impmon yelled when the fresh levels ran over him. "If you are not playing don't be on the field!" Drake yelled to his partner, and when the ball rolled up to Impmon again Impmon yelled, "AHHH!" and ran off the field.

*A couple of minutes later*

Some rocks flew up into the air. "Huh?" Everyone said.

*A coulpe of seconds later*

A Ankylomon and Cody came out of the ground, then some rocks flew up into air taking Cody with them. "CODY!" The Ankylomon yelled, then a Stingmon came out of nowhere, grabed Cody, and set him on the ground.

"Lightning strike!" The spikes on the Stingmon's arms glowed purple and got longer, the Stingmon used the attack to destroy the digimon that looked like a bowling ball.

Then the Stingmon flew over to... Ken?! and de-digivolved into... Wormmon?!

* * *

**Me: BYE!**


End file.
